


The Flower Petals That Bloom (Following Your Fingertips)

by stereoslash



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, guided masturbation, kind of, no beta we die like men, no one asked for a bj alex au but i wrote one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: Wooseok isn't exactly proud of the fact that he devotes his Friday nights to a camboy.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Flower Petals That Bloom (Following Your Fingertips)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely took me too long to write this considering it's not even that long, but here's my attempt at writing a one shot based off of one of my favorite webtoons. Title taken from EXO's "Groove".

Ten in the evening comes with the usual flurry of nerves, keen eyes fixated on the dim glow emanating from the computer screen in an otherwise darkened room — and Wooseok looks on as the stream loads, a delicate finger pushing the bridge of his glasses just a tad further up his nose. The room is silent, yet the hammering in his chest can be described as anything but; and the anticipation alone feels all too heady — so much so that when the broadcast finally, _finally_ begins, Wooseok feels himself flushing seemingly on cue as broad shoulders and a lopsided smile come into view.

Wooseok’s memory is nowhere near faultless, but the night he first stumbled across Evan’s broadcast is a night he recalls all too well (a commonplace advertisement boasting adult cam streams somehow piquing Wooseok’s interest as he scrolled through page after page of the manhwas he’d been all too engrossed in back in his freshman year of college); and it’s not as if Wooseok had been _innocent_ , not in the most stringent definition of the word — “boys will be boys”, as the saying goes, and locker room discourse often errs on the side of vulgar — but the household he’d grown up in wasn’t very open to discussions regarding sensuality, either, and one little advertisement was all it took for Kim Wooseok to dive headfirst into waters that were previously unknown. He isn’t exactly proud of the fact that he spends every Friday night watching a _camboy_ of all people (given the context, Wooseok doubts anyone would ever admit to something like that out loud), but he isn’t ashamed of it either, and the fact remains that Evan might as well be a breath of fresh air — the amalgamation of self-assurance, individuality, and every other quality that Wooseok can only aspire to have. Wooseok supposes that these very traits are what ultimately drew him to the other man, but forming coherent thoughts rapidly loses priority as he takes in the sight before him.

Every stream is different, this much Wooseok knows — Evan takes great pride in catering to his audience, after all — and beyond Evan’s charisma and physique, the promise that every broadcast would showcase something new is what persuades his viewers to keep tuning in every Friday at ten in the evening; his spot as one of the website’s top broadcast jockeys all but cemented after a mere two years in the industry. Wooseok knows all too well what his favorite streams are — easily calling to mind the memory of a tousled school uniform, the garment paired with a fake bruise blooming across Evan’s jaw; of wineglasses and a bouquet serving as a prelude to the elder’s more recent Valentine’s Day livestream; of darkness enveloping Wooseok’s screen as Evan informed his audience that the current broadcast would focus not on sight but on sound alone — but the night’s theme looks just as promising, Wooseok thinks, a dark blazer stretching across Evan’s shoulders and thrown over a crisp shirt and tie; the deep blue of it matching carefully pressed trousers and the _Colombina_ mask that conceals the upper half of Evan’s face (and no one has actually _seen_ what lies underneath the mask, but all of Evan’s viewers seem to agree that if they were ever to get a glimpse, they ‘d most likely approve of what they would see).

“Let’s suppose I’m away on a business trip,” Evan states with a slight curl of the mouth, his voice low as it plays through Wooseok’s speakers and sending chills down the latter’s spine; and Wooseok supposes that a video call concept is as cliché as it gets — the type of content that would have him tuning out of a stream in mere _seconds_ if he was watching anyone _other_ than Evan. Still, Wooseok reasons, cam streams are built on clichés more often than not; and it’s not as if Wooseok could find it in himself to _complain_ , not when Evan’s blazer is being cast to one side, the buttons on his shirt and the knot in his tie soon coming undone — and Wooseok’s transfixed as Evan’s torso is laid bare, never mind the fact that he’s seen it countless times before; eager as his gaze racks over the other’s abdomen and the ink that adorns Evan’s skin, tracing the barrel of the all too familiar gun tattoo and following the line of it down to the male’s groin. Evan seems to know exactly where his audience had redirected its attention, a hand soon coming down to palm himself through his slacks — and Wooseok feels himself flushing as his own cock twitches in response, the rest of the world beginning to fade away as Evan leans back in his seat.

“Let’s try something new tonight.” Evan begins, words slow and unhurried as he continues to touch himself through the fabric, “Lean back and spread those legs for me, why don’t you? If you’re wearing a shirt, I want the hem drawn up and kept between your teeth. Play with those tits for me.” Evan adds, and Wooseok gives a slight start at the instructions, soon reading through the tag which he’d failed to take note of at the beginning of the stream (the words ‘guided masturbation’ inspiring both anticipation and mild trepidation); but he complies all the same — the cotton that comprises his hem soon caught between ivories and muffling the whine that slips from his lips as delicate digits find each peak. Wooseok’s movements are slow, measured, taking care to heed each word that comes from the man on his screen — and he’s embarrassed to find himself canting against nothing, hips beginning to seek friction as digits roll and pinch at each nub. It’s a relief when Evan finally tells him to strip, lube soon being warmed in between his fingers as per instruction, and Wooseok’s fully anticipating to be told to wrap that same hand around his length, to follow the pace with which Evan’s fist is working over his own cock; but he’s ordered to trace his taint with the pad of his finger instead — and Wooseok _freezes_ , cheeks flushing even further as he moves to follow.

It’s been a while since he’s touched himself like this, Wooseok recalls, the sensation just a tad too foreign as his digit begins to press in; but he’d missed it as well, he soon realizes, and perhaps he had missed it a little too much — the heat that’s engulfing his frame climbing steadily as he draws his index in and out of himself slowly. It’s not long before he’s instructed to add another finger, and Wooseok is pliant as he obeys — and he finds that he’s a lot more responsive than he would normally be, the reality that he hadn’t felt quite as full for months on end and the fact that each of his movements is dictated by Evan and Evan alone coalescing into something all too intoxicating. His length is curving up towards his stomach, leaking and aching to be touched — but Wooseok refrains, opting instead to fuck himself on his fingers in the very manner that he’s been told to, gaze trained where Evan’s fucking into his fist on his computer screen. Noises fall uninhibited from Wooseok’s lips, loud in the otherwise silent bedroom and mingling with Evan’s low groans — every sound that comes from the other male’s lips only serving to push Wooseok closer and closer to the edge. He nearly sobs in relief as Evan allows him to wrap his free hand around his cock, and Wooseok is frantic; movements graceless as he shifts between fucking himself against his fingers and canting into his own hold — and it doesn’t take too long for him to come apart, lips parting in a protracted whine as he spills into his fist; Evan following as Wooseok rides out the remainder of his climax. Evan is always attractive, that much is evident, but Wooseok think he looks even more devastating just like this — mouth parted to make way for labored breaths, chest heaving with every inhale; cheeks flushed just the slightest bit and palm painted in white even as Wooseok longs to lick it clean (and Wooseok finds that he might as well get hard just from the thought of it alone).

It takes a few minutes for Wooseok to catch his breath, soon reaching out for the towel that’s conveniently placed on his desk — and he cleans himself off as the stream begins to wind down, Evan tending to a few questions popping up here and there on the stream’s chat window. Wooseok’s brows lift, clean digits making quick work of sending out his usual donation — and he smiles as it’s announced on screen (the words _‘Seokie gifted 1027 tokens’_ being flashed in bold lettering), smiling wider still as Evan takes notice of it.

“The usual amount, I see. I’m always grateful, little Seokie. Would you like to request a song? Or maybe you’d rather I answered a question instead?” Evan smiles, the lilt in his voice growing just a tad more playful — and Wooseok revels in the curve of the other’s lips, chest growing warm with the attention he’s being afforded. Wooseok really isn’t proud of how he spends his Friday nights, he swears, but it’s times like these — when he gets picked out of a crowd of thousands, when Evan smiles just for him — that keep him coming back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungseokhq) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/woodz_).


End file.
